Friends, Enemies, Allies
by Linnafan
Summary: A woman named Cilendrea enlists the help of the 7 princesses and 11 knights from 7 worlds to save one. Who are the princesses read and find out. (Please R&R)
1. Gathering the forces of good

(I have not read many Final Fantasy crossovers so if this is an idea you had I did not steal it I would have asked. If you have one up like this and you want I'll send you a formal form to ask your permission to use your idea. Thanks Rev. Joshua Hunt.")

(Ok this is gonna be a long cast of characters the names span from FF2 to FF X-2.)

"Listen to our story. This may be our last chance we are going into battle tomorrow and I do not know if we will live to tell the story. My name is Sephiroth and for the first time in my life I am afraid." 

Baron castle 

"Hey Cecil long time no see." Kain said as he walked through the throne room doors. 

"Kain!" Cecil yelled standing to meet his old friend. "Where have you been?" 

"I was on Mt. Ordeals training." Kain said as he and Cecil shook hands.

"Training? For what?" Cecil asked. 

"Don't worry about that now old friend." Kain said. "So where is Rosa?" 

"She went with Rydia to the land of summoned monsters." Cecil said sitting back down on his throne. 

"Oh I see." Kain said looking down.

"Don't worry she should be back today." Cecil said smiling. 

"Good I would like to see her before I go." Kain said.

"Go where?" Cecil asked.

"I meet a girl in Mysidia and I am getting married next month that is why I am here to invite the two of you." Kain said smiling. 

"Oh wow hey congratulations." Cecil said.

"Thank you." Kain said.

They sat around the castle talking about old times and what they have been doing for the past 2 years for hours until an air ship came into view. 

"Well that will be her." Cecil said as he walked out to the landing strip to meet her. 

"Kain your back." Rosa yelled as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yea I am but not for long." Kain said.

"Where are you off to now?" Rosa asked. 

"To a slow death." Cecil said laughing. 

Rosa just looked at him with a look of confusion on her face. 

"I'm getting married next month and I want the two of you to come." Kain said not listening to what Cecil said.

"Really that's great lets go inside the castle an you can tell us about her." Rosa said and they started walking inside the castle. 

As they were walking across the drawbridge there was a bright flash of light that made all who saw it cover their eyes. When the light had faded Cecil, Kain and Rosa opened their eyes and saw a woman in a long flowing white robe. Cecil drew Excalibur, Kain readied his spear and Rosa bent her bow and fitted an arrow. 

"Greetings my name is Cilendrea I am here to ask for your help a great evil threatens my world and only the Princesses of lore can stop it." Cilendrea said as she floated in the air.

"What?" Cecil and Kain said at once. 

"Rosa you are the first of seven princesses that hold the power to save my world." Cilendrea said as she produced an orb that shower a world in turmoil.

"I don't understand." Rosa said lowering her bow. 

"Please there isn't much time." Cilendrea said tucking the orb back into her robe. "This evil that is threatening my world will destroy it in one month then it will come to your world and destroy it then another then another." 

"What do you want me to do?" Rosa asked. 

"You must come with me or all is lost." Cilendrea said. 

"She isn't going anywhere without me." Cecil said.

"No she isn't she must pick 2 knights to accompany her." Cilendrea said. 

"Very well I will take Cecil and Kain as my knights." Rosa said. 

"Very well." Cilendrea said and they were all surrounded by the same light as before but this time it didn't hurt their eyes. 

Tycoon castle 

Terra sat on her throne weighting for her friends to return from a quest she sent them on and thinking about how her life had changed in recent years. She was deep in thought when the throne room doors opened. 

"Shadow, Edgar your back." She said standing to greet her friends.

"Yes my queen." Shadow said in a voice that was only a whisper but it echoed as if it was a yell.

"How did your mission go did the rebels accept my proposal of peace?" Terra asked.

"Yes my queen they did." Edgar said stepping forward and producing a piece of parchment with the name of the rebel's leader next to hers.

"Glorious now the blood shed will finally cease." Terra said clasping her hands together. "We shall dine tonight to your success in your mission." 

"No my queen to your success." Shadow said bowing low. 

"Nonsense it was the two of you who carried the document through the wilderness and back." Terra said. 

Shadow and Edgar went to their rooms to get some rest and Terra went to make sure the food was ready in time. Once the food was ready and Shadow and Edgar were cleaned and dressed appropriately they sat down to a large meal. When they were about half way through the meal a blinding light filled the room. When it had faded Terra and the others saw 2 men and 2 women standing in the middle of the dining room. Both of the men were dressed in armor one had a sword in his hands and the other had a spear. One of the women had a bow in her hands with an arrow fitted to the string and was dressed in a white gown. The other had no weapon and was dressed in a long white robe. 

"Welcome you are welcome to sit down and eat if you wish." Terra said standing and extending her hand at the empty chairs.   
"There is no time for that I am here seeking your help." Cilendrea said. 

"And how may I help you?" Terra asked. 

"An evil is threatening my world and only the 7 princesses of lore can stop it." Cilendrea said. 

"I don't under stand." Terra said. 

"You are the seconded princess of lore and I need your help." Cilendrea said. 

"Ok what do you need me to do?" Terra asked. 

"Pick 2 knights to accompany you through battle and hardships." Cilendrea said.

"Shadow, Edgar you guys want to go." Terra asked. 

"I'll follow you anywhere my queen." Shadow said standing. 

"As will I." Edgar said. 

"Very well but you cant all go as you are you must be ready for battle." Cilendrea said. 

Terra and the others dressed in their travel clothes and pulled their weapons off the racks. 

"Well I guess it was a good thing I learned to use a sword." Terra said as they walked back into the dining room there Cilendrea and the others were waiting. 

As soon as they were all together the light engulfed them and they vanished. They reappeared in an open field with fresh grass as far as the eye can see. 

"Where are we?" Rosa asked. 

"In the field of Aslen my home." Cilendrea said. "I can only travel with 6 people at once so I must leave you here. Do not stray from the field and do not trust the shadows." She said and vanished. 

Midgar seventh heaven

Tiffa was cleaning up after a bar fight and cloud was throwing out the last drunk that started the fight and locked the door. 

"Well that's the last of them." Cloud said sitting down at the bar. 

"Good." Tiffa said. "I'm getting tired of this bar all there ever is here is fights." 

"Well you know we can leave at any time we have enough money to live anywhere in the world." Cloud said. 

"Yea I know but before Barret died he made me promise to take care of this place." Tiffa said taking down a picture of Barret and placing her hand on it. "I miss him." 

"Yea he could be an asshole at times but he was one hell of a fighter and a friend." Cloud said putting his arms around her waist.

"Yea he was." Tiffa said and placed the picture back up on the shelf.

They finished cleaning up the bar then headed up stairs to go to sleep. When they walked into their room there was a woman dressed in a long white robe in the middle of the room.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Cloud asked as he pulled his sword off the wall. 

"My name is Cilendrea and I have come to ask for your help." Cilendrea said.

"Our help with what?" Cloud asked taking a steep forward. 

"A great evil is threatening my world and only the 7 princesses can stop it." Cilendrea said. 

"What is this evil?" Tiffa asked lowering her guard.

"Its name is Kardes and it will destroy my world in 1 month if it is not stopped." Cilendrea said. 

"Ok I'll help but only if Cloud comes with me." Tiffa said. 

"As you wish and I will choose 1 more to accompany you." Cilendrea said and raised her hand into the air and a bright light emerged and filled the room. 

When the light had faded a man was laying on the floor completely naked and with long silver hair all around him and a very long sword at his feet.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled and raised his sword to strike.

Cilendrea raised her and Clouds sword fell from his hand.

"There is no need for that I have brought him deck to life and the way he was before going to the mako reactor in your home town so do not worry he is on your side." Cilendrea said and lowered her hands. "Are you still willing to help?" She asked. 

"Yes." Tiffa said and wrapped a robe around Sephiroth. 

"Oh what happened to me?" He asked as he got to his feet. 

"It's a long story." Cloud said. "Its good to see you again." 

"There will be time for that later we must go now." Cilendrea said and the room was filled with the same bright light as before and they vanished.

Balamb Garden

"It is imperative that you use your GF's in battle now and then or else when you really need them the will come out slow." Quistis said to her class of new cadets. 

In the front row was a young woman with her head down on her desk. 

"Mrs. Leonhart this is not a bedroom wake up." She said cracking her whip above the sleeping woman's head.

She sat us so fast she almost fell out of her seat.

"I'm sorry Miss. Trepe." Rinoa said.

"Now pay attention." Quistis said setting her whip back on her desk.

"Yes ma'am." Rinoa said. 

Just then the bell rang.

"Ok class dismissed." Quistis said. "Mrs. Leonhart may I see you for a moment." 

"Yes ma'am." Rinoa said and walked up to her desk. 

"Now Rinoa the SeeD test is today are you gonna be ok?" Quistis asked.

"Yes ma'am I was just up late last night hoping Squall would come home." Rinoa said. 

"He will be back soon enough don't worry he has Zell and Selphie with him." Quistis said as she packed her things into her briefcase. "You need to go back to your dorm room and get some rest before the test begins." 

"Why is she falling asleep in class again?" Squall asked from the door. 

"Squall." Rinoa cried and ran over to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him and pulling him into a kiss. 

"Damn it's only been 4 days and she acts like its been years." Zell said walking past them.

"Yep." Selphie agreed 

"Hey Quistis how are things in the teaching department?" Zell asked as he walked up to the desk and sat in her chair.

"Hey guys it's the same as always." Quistis said. "So how was the mission?" 

"No sweat the monsters didn't have a chance." Zell said. 

"Good well I need to go Headmaster Cid wants to see me." Quistis said and headed for the door. She was about to leave then a tall man with long silver hair walked in carrying a large sword with three other people behind him. 

"I'm sorry but unless you are SeeD members you must check your weapons in at the main gate." Quistis said. 

"We are not here to join SeeD we are here to ask for your help." Cilendrea said. "There is a great evil that is threatening my world and I need your help."

"You'll have to talk to Headmaster Cid and request SeeD's help." Quistis said. 

"I already have and he agreed here is his letter of approval." Cilendrea said handing Quistis the letter.

_"I Cid Kramer her by grant Cilendrea the help of Quistis Trepe and two other SeeD members of her choice."_ 

Quistis read the letter then folded it up and placed it in her coat pocket. 

"Ok well I need 2 volunteers." Quistis said.

"I'd go with you but I am getting married in a week." Zell said.

"Me and Irvine have to go to Galbadia tomorrow." Selphie said.

"I have the SeeD test today but I can take it another time if you want me to go." Rinoa said. 

"I'll go" Squall said.

"Ok then its settled Squall and Rinoa Leonhart will come with me." Quistis said. 

"Ok then lets go." Cilendrea said and raised her hand into the air and they vanished with a bright light. 

"Whoa what the hell was that?" Zell yelled tipping over the chair he was sitting in.

"I don't know." Selphie said.


	2. Gathering the forces of good continued

Cilendrea took Tiffa, Quistis and the others to her world she left the first group in the field. 

"Whoa that was fun." Rinoa said as she looked around the field. 

"Fun is not how I would put it." Tiffa said looking down at her feet that were in a mud puddle. 

"You have free run of the field but do not stray into the shadows." Cilendrea said and vanished.

Alexandros castle

Steiner was standing guard at the main gate with his newly wed bride Betrix. It was a warm sunny day and they were looking forward to their relief.

"Today is a beautiful day." Betrix said looking up at the sky.

"It sure is." Steiner agreed. 

"As soon as our relief gets here lets go for a walk." Betrix said.

"I would enjoy that." Steiner said.

They stood at their posts until their reliefs came. 

"We are here to relive you." Freya said as she took up her post next to Betrix. 

"You may stand down." Amarant said.

"Very well." Steiner said.

"We are gonna go for a walk in that field over the hill." Betrix said taking Steiner by the hand and leading him down the drawbridge. 

As they were walking down the drawbridge a mysterious light engulfed them. When they opened their eyes They saw a women in white floating just above the bridge. Steiner and Betrix drew their swords and Frya and Amarant came running up weapons in hand.

"Who are you." Betrix demanded.

"My name is Cilendrea and I have come to ask for your help in guarding a princess through extreme dangers." Cilendrea said.

"We would but he have to protect our Queen and King." Betrix said. 

"I have already asked them for your help and they agreed." Cilendrea said.

"Freya go see if that is true." Steiner said. 

"I'm on it." Freya said and was gone. 

"We have not the time to wait." Cilendrea said and raised her hand. 

A light covered Steiner and Betrix and they vanished. Next thing they knew they were in the throne room. 

"Oh Miss. Cilendrea your back." Dagger said. 

"Yes these two didn't want to go without hearing from you your orders." Cilendrea said.

"Very well." Dagger said and stood. "Steiner and Betrix you two are to accompany Cilendrea to the land of Aslen to protect one of the 7 princesses." 

"Yes my Queen." They both said at once.

"Then it is settled." Cilendrea said and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Do you believe what she said about a great evil and the princesses?" Zidane asked.

"No but those two need to get away from their duties for a wile." Dagger said and smiled.

Just then Freya came running in. 

"My Queen there is a strange woman at the gates saying you gave Steiner and Betrix permission to go with her." Freya said. 

"I did but do not worry about telling them they were just here and are now gone." Dagger said. 

"How did they get here before me?" Freya asked in astonishment. 

"I do not know." Dagger said.

New York City

"Dr. Ross we are getting Phantom reports from the south district." A Marine said.  

"Send a clean up team." Aki said. 

"Yes Ma'am." The man said and ran out of the room. 

"So Aki head of the science department and the military not bad." Dr. Cid said.

"Well after you retired someone had to take over." Aki said.

"That's true." Cid said. "But just because I am retired doesn't mean I have been idle." 

"Have you come up with something new?" Aki asked.

"Yes I have it is a device that will spread the anti Phantom wave 100 miles in all directions." Cid said.

"That's great." Aki smiled.

"The only problem is that we have to set them up every hundred miles all around the world and that will take years." Cid said.

"Well then lets get on it." Aki said and stood. 

As they were walking out of the room a flash of light filled the room. 

"What was that?" Cid asked walking back in the room.

Steiner Betrix and Cilendrea were standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Cid asked. 

"I'm Cilendrea and I have come seeking the help of Aki Ross to save my world." Cilendrea said.

"What is wrong with your world?" Aki asked.

"A great evil known as Kardes will destroy my world in one month." Cilendrea said.

"How can I save your world?" Aki asked.

"You are the fifth of seven princesses." Cilendrea said.

"I'm a princess?" Aki asked.

"Yes you are." Cilendrea said.

"Ok what do I need to do?" Aki asked. 

"You must come with me." Cilendrea said. "These two will accompany you through the dangers that lie ahead." 

"Ok lets go." Aki said. "Dr. Cid will you take over until I return?"

"Yes I will." Cid said. "Be careful." 

"I will." Aki said.

Cilendrea raised her hand and they vanished.

Luca Stadium 

"I know that your hiding thing. Using gentle words to shelter me. But I was listening." Yuna sand as the audience listened. 

"I love this song." Rikku said.

"Me too." Paine agreed. 

"1000 words." Yuna lowered her head as the music ended. 

Yuni that was great." Rikku said as they walked into the dressing room.

"Thank you." Yuna said. "I still get chocked up when I sing that song." 

"It's a beautiful song." Paine said sitting down on the couch.

"Yes it is." Yuna agreed. "So what's on the agenda for today?" 

"Buddy said there are sphere waves coming from the Zanarken ruins." Rikku said.

"Ok then lets get moving." Yuna said and changed into her sphere hunter dress sphere. 

They headed for the door to the dressing room when Betrix walked in the room.

"Oh were you sent here by the youth league?" Yuna asked. 

"No I am not." Betrix said.

"Then who sent you?" Paine asked pulling her sword. 

She was met by Betrix drawing her sword and facing off with her.  As they were about to cross swords Cilendrea entered the room and both Paine and Betrix's swords fell from their hands.

"You are not enemies I have brought these three here with me to ask for your help in saving my world." Cilendrea said.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"A great evil is gonna destroy my world in one month and only the seven princesses can save it." Cilendrea said.

"Which one of us is a princess?" Rikku asked.

"Amazingly enough there are two in the same world." Cilendrea said. "Rikku you are one and Paine you are the other." 

"What?" Paine asked.

"I will explain later but for now I need you to come with me." Cilendrea said

"But what about Yuni?" Rikku asked.

"I aloud the others to take two knight with them put in this case the two of you can only take one knight for the both of you." Cilendrea said.

"Well I guess that settles that." Yuna said. 

"Ok then lets go." Paine said.

Cilendrea raised her hand and a bright light engulfed them and they vanished. 

Aslen field 

Rosa, Cecil and Kain were standing together talking about what was happening. Terra, Shadow and Edgar were sitting on the grass looking at the sky. Tiffa, Cloud and Sephiroth were walking through the field as Cloud tolled Sephiroth all that had happened. 

"I see that was why you were gonna kill me." Sephiroth said.

"Yes but now you are on our side so that is in the past." Cloud said. 

"Still can you ever forgive me for killing Aeris?" Sephiroth asked. 

"I did after I killed you." Cloud said. 

"Thank you." Sephiroth said.

Quistis, Squall and Rinoa walked along the outer edge of the field near the shadows. They had just walked along the entire field when Cilendrea appeared with the last princesses and knights.


	3. Many meetings

(In this chapter I used some names from Record of Lodoss War but that was the only thing I used was the names.)

Cilendrea called all them together. 

"Ok now that we are all here I'd like all the princesses to stand one at a time and intro duce your self's and your knights." Cilendrea said and pointed to Rosa. 

Rosa stood with her bow hung about her back.

"My name is Rosa I am the Queen of Baron. To my right is my husband Cecil and to my left is our life long friend Kain." Rosa said and sat down.

Terra stood and bowed. 

"My name is Terra I am the Queen of Tycoon castle. To my right is my friend Shadow and to my left is my other friend Edgar." Terra said and sat down.

Tiffa stood and cracked her knuckles.

"My name is Tiffa Strife I am the owner of the Seventh Heaven bar in Midgar city. To my right sits my husband Cloud and to my right sits our once enemy now friend Sephiroth." Tiffa said and sat down.

Quistis stood with her whip at her side.

"My name is Quistis Trepe I'm a teacher in Balamb Garden. To my right sits Squall Leonhart and to my right sits his wife Rinoa." Quistis said and sat back down. 

Aki stood and looked at Steiner and Betrix. 

"My name is Dr. Aki Ross I am the head of the science department and Military of New York city. I do not know the names of the two knights that are with me they came from another world." Aki said and sat down. 

Steiner stood up and saluted. 

"My name is Albert Steiner and this is my wife Betirx we are Miss. Ross's Knights." He said and sat down.

Rikku stood and jumped into the air. 

"I'm Rikku I'm an Al Bhed Sphere hunter and this is my cousin High Summoner Yuna. And together with our friends we defeated Sin am monster that was terrorizing our world Spira. And more resiliently the three of us saved Spira from a large machina named Vegnagon." Rikku said butting her hands on her hips with pride. 

"Rikku ced tufh qui yna sygehk y vuum uid uv quincamv." Paine said in Al Bhed.

"E ys hud." Rikku said turning to look at Paine. 

"Yuna ramb sa uid rana." Pain said. 

Rikku looked at Yuna.

"Cra ec nekrd Rikku qui yna" Yuna said. 

"Hud qui tu." Rikku pouted and sat down.

Yuna and Paine laughed for a moment then Pain stood.

"Well I guess I am the last of the princesses. Rikku and I are both princesses. My name is Paine." Paine said and sat down. 

"Ok now that you know who is who I will tell you all what is going on and why you are all here and what part you will play." Cilendrea said. "1000 years ago there was a great war between the four lands Aslen, Karas, Shelden and Vackned. The scales of war were in Aslen's favor we were winning. Shelden fell and surrendered and Karas was on the verge of surrendering. The only land that still held out was Vackned, Aslen marched 100,000 men into battle against Vackned's 42,000. They knew they were gonna lose so they summoned forth Kardes the destroyer however Vackned's wizards could not control Kardes and instead of helping them it destroyed them. All of Aslen's forces made it back safely to our land and we sent out messages to Karas and Shelden for aid. Both lands gathered all their forces and marched to the forgotten lands where Kardes was summoned. They were met with 120,000 men and women from Aslen and as one force we marched into the forgotten lands to destroy Kardes. We found it in a large field where it was waiting for us." Cilendrea said. 

"Now wait a minute you said we are you saying you were there?" Squall asked.

"Yes I was there." Cilendrea said. 

"But how that was over 1000 years ago you said." Squall said.

"Please sit down I'll explain everything." Cilendrea said and Squall sat down. "We charged Kardes with all our forces with the Kings and Queens of each land in the front of the charge. King Stephan and Queen Gedrah (Gee-dra) led the forces of Karas. King Parius (Par-e-us) and Queen Deedlet (Deed-lit) lead the forces of Shelden and King Kashew (Cash-you) and I led the forces of Aslen." She said.

"So you are a Queen" Rosa said bowing low. 

"I was a Queen." Cilendrea said. "We hit Kardes with over 245,000 men and women and It looked like we would win. As victory was in our grasp Kardes used some magic spell that killed all within its range the Kings and Queens of Karas and Shelden were killed instantly along with over half our forces. All our living mages began to cast a spell that would hold Kardes for 1000 years. Just as the spell started to take effect Kardes made one last attack killing only one person." 

"Who?" Rikku asked not thinking. 

"Me." Cilendrea said with a sigh.

"So if you died then why are you standing in front of us now?" Squall asked. 

"Like most that were killed in that battle we had unfinished business. For most it was only to say good bye to their loved ones. But for some it was something else many of those still walk in the field that they were slain in. These souls resent the living and now protect Kardes." Cilendrea said.

"So what's your unfinished business?" Sephiroth asked.

"To seek out the seven Princesses of lore and bring them back to stop Kardes once and for all." Cilendrea said. 

"So then you are finished. Does that mean you can finally be at rest?" Yuna asked.

"Not yet I need to send you all back home after you are finished." Cilendrea said.

"Then on my honor as a knight I will see to it you find your rest." Steiner said knelling on one knee.

"And mine." Betrix said knelling.

"And mine." Kain said.

"On our honor as King and Queen we swear." Cicel and Rosa said and knelled. 

"And mine." Terra said.

"You have our words as SeeD's you will find your rest." Squall said as he Rinoa and Quistis knelled. 

"The Gullwings will assist." Yuna said as they knelled. 

"I will not rest until you are at rest." Sephiroth said bowing.

"Neither will we." Cloud and Tiffa said knelling.

"I give you my word I will do every thing I can to help." Aki said knelling.

"So will we." Shadow and Edgar said and knelled. 

Cilendrea's eyes filled with tears at the sight of all of them kneeling and bowing.

"Thank you, all of you." She said. "Umm I need to tell you all your parts in this. The seven princesses hold one unique ability Rosa you poses the power to heal. Terra you have the power to lead. Tiffa you have the power to fight. Quistis you have the power of thought. Aki you have the power of love. Rikku you have the power of friendship. And Pain you have the power of hate. You must all learn to use these powers to their fullest or you will fail." Cilendrea said. "The rest of you must protect the princesses at all costs." 

"Um I have a question." Tiffa said.

"What is it?" Cilendrea asked. 

"How did we become princesses?" She asked.

"There were only 7 mages that sealed Kardes. When they died their souls traveled through space and time and they were resurrected as the seven of you. The only thing you got from them was their powers and their duties to stop Kardes." Cilendrea said. 

"I understand." Tiffa said sitting down.

"For no real reason may I ask how many of the 245,000 men and women went into battle how many made it out?" Quistis asked. 

"Only 75,000 lived to return home to their families and others just returned home." Cilendrea said.

"And you think we will be able to kill this thing?" Squall asked. 

"Yes. I pray you will with all my heart." Cilendrea said. 

"Will you be showing us the way?" Tiffa asked.

"No I am bound to this field where my body was laid to rest. I was able to get you all because you were all standing within the field's radius in your home lands." Cilendrea said.

"I under stand so when do we start the mission?" Paine asked. 

"It's getting dark so you should stay here in my field until morning then you should travel to Aslen castle and speak to Kind Rameus he holds the map to the forgotten lands." Cilendrea said. 

"Is he family of yours?" Terra asked. 

"No after my husband returned to the castle alone he remarried and had a son. And so his blood line continued and Aslen has a king." Cilendrea said. "I suggest you all get some sleep you have a long journey ahead of you." 

"That sounds like a plan to me but first we need to appoint a leader of the journey." Squall said. 

"Have any one in mind." Yuna asked. 

"Not really." Squall answered. 

"Well we need some one with good leadership qualities." Rosa said.

"Ok lets see if you think you are up to being the leader step forward." Quistis said. 

Cecil stepped forward. 

"Why do you think you are able to lead?" Quistis asked. 

"I am a king for one so I have experience in leading and I lead many friends into battle against a foe from the moon and we all made it back safely." Cecil said. 

Yuna stepped forward. 

"I led 5 friends into battle against Sin and 2 years later I led Paine and Rikku into battle against Vegnagon." Yuna said.

Sephiroth stepped forward.

"I led many battalions into war zones and I am a warrior with a sword no man can use except me." Sephiroth said.

"Any one else?" Quistis asked. "Then the rest of us needs to decide will it be Cecil, Yuna or Sephiroth. Oh and you can not vote for the one that was in your group that you came with." 

"Sephiroth." Rosa said. 

"Yuna." Kain said. 

"Yuna." Terry said.

"Cecil." Shadow said.

"Sephiroth." Edgar said.

"Cecil." Cloud said.

"Cecil." Tiffa said.

"Sephiroth." Aki said with a smile and a wink.

"Yuna." Quistis said.

"Yuna." Rinoa said.

"Sephiroth." Rikku said. 

"Sephiroth." Squall said.

"Cecil" Steiner said.

"Yuna." Betrix said.

"Ok that's 5 for Sephiroth. 5 for Yuna and 4 for Cecil. Paine your last make your pick." Quistis said.

"Sephiroth." Pain said. 

"Ok Sepiroth you are the leader." Quistis said. 

"Now that that is decided its time we get some sleep." Squall said.

They set a few camp fires to keep any monsters away and one by one they fell asleep. Sephiroth and Aki were the last ones awake. 

"So why didn't you get to choose your knights?" Sephiroth asked. "Like your boyfriend of friends." 

"Well the only man I ever loved was killed saving the earth." Aki said tossing a twig into the fire. 

"Oh I see I'm sorry." Sephiroth said.

"Thanks." Aki said and laid down. "Good night Sephiroth." 

"Good night Aki." Sepiroth said. 

He sat up for about an hour in thought then he finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Journeys start

(This chapter is a short one. I'll keep working on the next chapter but I don't know when it will be up.)

Sephiroth was the first to awake in the morning. The sun was just rising over the mountains and the ground was covered with dew. He busied himself by building a fire for the others. Cloud and Tifa were sleeping by the reminisce of the fire from the night before. Squall had his arms around Rinoa and they were fast asleep. He looked at the faces of all his sleeping companions and they were all peaceful except for Aki. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and mumbling. 

'She's having a nightmare.' Sephiroth thought as he went to wake her.

"Aki." He said. "Aki you're having a nightmare." He said as he shook her shoulder.

_"Gray please don't leave me." _Aki said in her dream. 

"Aki." Sephiroth said loudly.

"GRAY!!" Aki yelled and sat up.

"Aki it's ok you were dreaming." Sephiroth said.

"I'm sorry." Aki said looking at the faces of her new friends that were looking at her in wonder.

"Was Gray your boyfriend?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes." Aki said whipping the tears from her eyes and standing up. "He died saving me and the earth." 

"Sounds like he was a good guy." Sephiroth said turning back to the fire he was working on.

Aki picked up some wood and helped him build the fire. The rest of the group that had been awoken by Aki's scream all got up and got ready for the road that was ahead of them. Cloud and Squall sharpened their swords. Tifa, Rinoa and Quistis packed their things that Cilendrea gave them and got their packs ready. Cecil, Kain and Rosa all went for a morning jog to get their blood flowing. And the rest set to work on breakfast. Sephiroth and Aki soon had a good fire going and warming them self's as the others went about doing their own things. 

"Before you go I need to tell you." Cilendrea said. "Rameus probably will not believe you were sent by me so you must give him this sphere." 

Cilendrea pulled a multi colored sphere from her gown and handed it to Sephiroth. 

"I wish you all the best of luck. Come back safely so I can send you back to your homes." She said.

"And you can finally rest." Sephiroth said.

"Yes and I can finally rest." Cilendrea agreed.

She waved good bye as the 18 adventurers began their journey. Their first stop Aslin castle. It took the group less than an hour to reach Aslin Castle and they were met at the gates by several armed guards.

"Did you come from the field to the west?" The captain of the guards asked.

"Yes." Sephiroth said stepping forward.

The guards looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"Come with us." The captain said and showed them to the castle gates.

"How did you know we were coming?" Squall asked.

"We saw camp fires in the field last night and the legend says that 7 princesses and 11 knights will come and destroy Kardes a month before he awakes." The captain said.

 So the king is expecting us then?" Quistis asked. 

"Yes but he needs proof that you are the ones. We have had many adventures say they were the ones to try and get money." The captain said. 

"And what happened to them?" Cloud asked. 

"We sent them on a small quest and none have ever returned." The captain said. 

"Bummer." Rinoa said as she looked at the gate as it lowered.

The captain showed them in to the castle and past many shops. Quistis looked around and saw that everyone had a look of despair on their faces even the children.

"Why is everyone so depressed?" Quistis asked.

"They know you are their last hope for survival." The captain said. 

"And that worries them?" Quistis asked. 

"No. It's the thought that if you fail they will all die." The captain said. "I too fear your failure." 

"We will not fail." Sephiroth said. 

"I pray you will not." The captain said as they entered a courtyard and the entrance to the castle it's self.

A man and woman were standing on the steps that led into the castle and both were dressed in robes. 

"King Rameus I presume." Sephiroth said stepping forward. 

"You must be the leader." Rameus said. 

"I am." Sephiroth said. "You know why we are here and you know we are in need of haste. Please give us the map to the Forgotten lands." 

"I must first be certain that you are who you say you are. I will send you on a small quest and if you live you will have the map." Rameus said.

"We don't have time." Sephiroth said taking the sphere from his pack and holding it out. "Cilendrea gave this to me." 

Rameus looked into the sphere and took a step back when he saw Cilendrea appear.

"King Rameus." She said through the sphere. "These young people are the legendary Princesses and knights that will stop Kardes. I implore you to give them the map without question so they can begin their quest." She said and disappeared.

Rameus looked at the sphere then at Sephiroth and his group. 

"Very well." He said and pulled a map from his robe and handed it to Sephiroth. "Forgive me for not believing you." 

"That is ok but now we must go." Sephiroth said and they turned to walk away. 

"Wait one of your group is unarmed." Rameus said looking at Aki. "She must have a weapon is she is to survive." 

"We don't have the money to buy her any weapons." Sephiroth said regretfully. 

"I will loan her a weapon. It is one of our nation's finest treasures." Rameus said as a knight walked up to him carrying a sword. "This sword belonged to Cilendrea who you have all met." 

Rameus handed Aki the sword and she looked at it with wonder. 

"I do not know how to use a sword." Aki said. 

"I'll teach you." Sephiroth said. "Thank you King Rameus." 

"I wish you success." Rameus said and waved goodbye as they walked away.


End file.
